Referring to FIG. 1, depicted is diagram of a resistive touch screen that may comprise two planes made of plastic layers having Indium Tin Oxide (ITO) coatings on a surface of each plane (ITO is a substantially clear conductive coating), thereby forming conductive ITO coatings facing each other. At least one of these plastic layers may be flexible or deformable wherein during a touch thereto the two ITO coatings electrically connect together at the touch point and create horizontal (X) and vertical (Y) orientation potentiometers. The top layer may be transparent and also used as a display of information to the user. To scan the touch screen for a touch thereto, one ITO coated plane is tied to a power supply common, VSS, and the other ITO coated plane may be pulled up to a power supply voltage, VDD, through a resistor. When the two ITO coatings touch, the ITO coating at VDD is pulled toward the power supply common, VSS, e.g., ground, and scanning of the touch screen is triggered. Scanning puts VDD on one end of the ITO coated plane and grounds the other end thereof. The opposite ITO coated plane is then measured repeatedly until the voltage thereon settles. Then this process is reversed for the other ITO coated plane so as to determine the touch in the second direction, e.g., x, y coordinate. Settling time for a given plane scan (2×) can be hundreds of microseconds. During these scans and settling times, current (power) must be expended even if there is not a touch present. Therefore power is being used unnecessarily during periods of inactivity or non-use of the touch screen.